


Damian, Akiko y Domi

by sassybeauty



Series: Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Español, F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Damian debe irse a patrullar, Akiko intenta mantenerse despierta en una noche de escuela y Domi tiene el sueño muy ligero.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Everyone, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Original Female Character, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne & Reader
Series: Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894171





	Damian, Akiko y Domi

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WHOLE SERIES IS SOON TO BE TRANSLATED TO ENGLISH & POSSIBLY FRENCH

**III**

**ACERCA DEL AMOR**

El sonido de un rayo repicó a la lejanía. Edith Piaf sonaba de fondo. Era una gélida noche de enero en el interior de la cálida habitación principal en el apartamento que Akiko compartía con su compañera.

El reloj sobre la mesita de noche repiqueteó a las once y treinta, momento en el cual Akiko se levantó para tomar sus píldoras anticonceptivas. El bebé lloró, molesto por la perturbación de su, para desgracia de Akiko, Damian y todo ser vivo en Gotham, muy ligero sueño.

Una píldora y un sorbo de un vaso de agua depués, Akiko se giró para calmar al bebé, arrullandolo entre susurros con la misma rima que su madre solía cantarle a ella.

\--Shh, shh. Todo está bien.

Ambos volvieron a dormir pocos minutos después, cubiertos por la sábana de hilos egipcios que Damian había olvidado en el apartamento después una noche de películas, algunos meses atrás.

.

Tres horas después, una luz se encendió nuevamente en la habitación de Akiko.

Estaba atenuada por la puerta del baño que yacía entrecerrada. Abruptamente despierta e indudablemente consciente, Akiko. reconoció el ruido de las pisadas de inmediato.  
A su lado, el bebé se echó a llorar de nuevo.

\--¿ _Nyingdu-la_? --La voz ronca de Damian se escuchó.

Su silueta apareció a contraluz frente a la cama, engrandecida por el material rigido de su traje de Robin.

El deber llamaba, aún incluso cuando Batman no estaba para combatirlo.

Akiko se estiró sobre la cama, medio cubierta por una pesada sábana, que Damian reconoció como suya inmediatamente. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta despeinada. Una de las tiras de su pijama caía a mitad de su brazo.

La luz del baño se apagó al tiempo que el bebé comenzó a llorar más suavemente.

\--Solo llegué un poco tarde, es todo--murmuró Damian, tomando a su hermano en brazos--. Ya, ya. Lo lamento, ¿está bien?

Se descalzó las botas con la ayuda de sus tobillos, y sin más se metió a la cama, acomodandose en el pequeño espacio que Shayla había apartado para él.

Esa noche de patrullaje había sido terrible,y lo único que se le apetecía en el momento era estar allí, junto a su soulmate y el pequeño bebé al que le había tomado, quizás, ya demasiado cariño, empapandose de ese embriagador sentimiento.

\--Podría acostumbrarme a esto--susurró Akiko con su cálido aliento chocando contra la piel de su sensible oreja. No abrió los ojos--, me gustan las camas tibias, aunque eso implique a dos enormes muchachos robando mi espacio.

El bebé gimoteó suavemente, molesto por el ruido. Akiko lo levantó de las sábanas y lo colocó contra su pecho, dibujando círculos contra su espalda.

Damian sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, una mano sobre su estomago y la otra alrededor de la de su soulmate. La noche creció, y él todavía se encontraba algo agitado por la actividad del patrullaje de esa noche, pero al igual que Akiko, hallaba la calidez de su calor corporal reconfortante.

Sí, definitivamente él también podría acostumbrarse a eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Los tibetanos a veces usan el dramático Nyingdu-la, que se traduce como "el veneno más honroso de mi corazón". So, tengo un headcanon de que Bruce lo aprendió en su tiempo entrenando en el Tibet y se lo decía a Dami de peque, porque no sabee expresar sjs sentimientos y es lo único cariñoso q sabe decir sin sentirme apenado.
> 
> Quieren un apartado de la BatFamily conociendo al pequeño Domi? Tipo headcanons


End file.
